moternmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Someone Else.
Someone Else. is a Moes Haven album released in 2005. Spotify lists a release date of June 3, 2005. It has 14 tracks and a runtime of 35:33. The tagline for the album on CDBaby is "The saddest album ever recorded." Recording The album is primarily a solo Matt Farley production with piano-and-vocals compositions, though Tom Scalzo helped write "Gord's Gold is All I Have in Life," and Pete Peterson recorded some vocals. Farley recorded the album at his apartment on Hanover Street in Manchester, New Hampshire. Unlike other early Moes Haven albums, it does not contain older recordings and thus sounds more cohesive as a whole. Petersen's vocals were recorded by mailing tapes to and from California, where he was living at the time. The album cover features Farley sitting in a blanket fort, which appears to be a metaphor for the fears of growing up, facing the world, and both simultaneously reflecting on his youth and his potential futures. The album title contains a period at the end, stylized as a sentence, and is a response to the album title If Not Us, Who? (Although that album was released online in 2007, the title no doubt predates the release of Someone Else., see Moes Haven discography for a discussion of pre-online Moes Haven material.) The final track "Cloistered II" is a reference to an unreleased Moes Haven tune by Tom Scalzo called "Cloistered". The Moes Haven compliation album It Takes a Lot of Guts! (2009) contains one track from this album, "Broken Hearted is a Nice Way to Be". As of July 2019, the "Official Motern Media Playlist" on Spotify contains the song "Sped-Up Credits" from this album. The title of that song is a reference to the practice of TV stations accelerating the pace of the credits when screening a movie. Reception The album received a favorable review by The Noise (Boston) in their December 2005 issue:MOES HAVEN Someone Else (review), The Noise (December 2005) In general, concept albums just don’t work for me. This one’s different though, in more ways than one. First of all, the concept itself is very different. Picture, if you will, a social misfit, a guy who’s too shy and withdrawn to talk to the girl of his dreams, or pretty much anyone else; who doesn’t open his apartment door because he knows it’s the landlord and he owes a couple months’ back rent; who has listened to Gordon Lightfoot’s Gord’s Gold album so many times he doesn’t even hear it anymore, it’s just become part of the background noise of his life. Then imagine that he has built himself a fort out of blankets draped over his kitchen chairs and table, and has resolved to stay under there at least long enough to review all the regrets and missed opportunities of his pitiful life. “It’s sad, so very sad. But it’s funny, too, because the singer knows how pathetic he is.” That’s how the artist describes it in the liner notes, which consist of a letter to “Pete and Tom,” whoever they are, asking for advice on track sequence. What this amounts to is really a home recorded demo, with minimalist instrumentation and almost no production. But the songs are so beautiful and well-crafted that it’s fine just the way it is. (Brian Mosher) Track listing # Years From Now (1:08) # Gord's Gold is All I Have in Life (2:44) # Broken Hearted is a Nice Way to Be (2:27) # Sped-Up Credits (3:11) # Scent (1:22) # Regrets in a Fort Made of Blankets (2:32) # The Stalker at the Ball (2:06) # Reckless (1:50) # We May Never Meet Again (So Give Me a Tracheotomy) (2:22) # I Wanna Meet Scarlett Johansson in a Coffeeshop at Three (4:57) # It's 70 Degrees in California (2:43) # Moment of Need (2:59) # Rock Myself to Sleep (3:06) # Cloistered II (1:58) See also * Someone Else. on CDBaby * MOES HAVEN Someone Else (review), The Noise (Boston) References Category:Moes Haven albums